The Last Night
by Reiko Dark Angel
Summary: Será la última noche que pases sola, sólo quédate a mi lado y no me digas adiós, porque será la última noche que estés lejos de mí. En realidad apesto para los summaries pero prometo que es muy lindo un One-shot algo largo para ser One-shot jejeje -.-" AU


**Éste fic lo escribí con la inspiración de una hermosa canción llamada The Last Night de una de mis bandas favoritas Skillet, así que espero que les guste, ATENCIÓN: No es un songfic pero pondré el link de la letra y traducción de la canción al final.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son del increíble maestro Masashi Kishimoto-sama, de lo contrario Sasuke sería todo mío o estaría con Hinata **** así que aquí tienen.**

**The Last Night**

Capítulo Único

La noche era fría, tormentosa, la lluvia caía afuera estrepitosamente, los golpes en la puerta de su apartamento lo despertaron, ¿Quién rayos iría a visitarlo a medianoche cuando afuera claramente el cielo se estaba cayendo?, se levanto con pesadez de su acogedora cama, caminó descalzo, atravesando la sala mientras prendía la luz, los golpes cada vez se hacían más fuertes y ruidosos.

-Joder, ¡Ya voy!- respondió malhumorado.

Quien quiera que estuviese afuera podía considerarse muerto por despertarlo tan tarde, ¿Es qué no podía dormir en paz?, abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la persona que se encontraba enfrente suyo, ojos perlados, enrojecidos por tanto llorar, cabello azulino, largo y sedoso -un poco enredado- piel blanca, toda ella estaba empapada.

-Hinata- dijo él.

-Sasuke-kun- susurró ella.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Yo…Y-y-yo s-s-sólo vi-vi-vine, sólo vine a decir-cir-te adiós- habló la Hyuga con su habitual tartamudeo y su usual sonrojo, sus piernas temblaban –No que-que-quería que me vi-vie-vieras llorar, no t-t-t-te preocupes, estoy bien.

Sasuke sintió una gran ira, ¡Cómo odiaba verla así!, tan destrozada, tan débil, tan indefensa, odiaba verla sufrir, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo la jaló hacia adentro y cerró la puerta, la cargó entre sus brazos, al estilo de novia, y la llevó al baño de su habitación, la puso delicadamente en el piso.

-Date un baño, si te quedas así vas a resfriarte- dijo mientras se levantaba para salir.

-Pe-pe-pero…

-Pero nada, haz lo que te digo, es una orden- su voz sonó fría, pero igualmente cálida, porque a ella no podría nunca la trataría como a los demás.

Hinata obedeció la orden que el Uchiha le daba, cuando el salió comenzó a desvestirse, se metió a la regadera y dejo que el agua caliente le recorriera el cuerpo, la puerta del baño de abrió.

-Pondré tu ropa a secar, te dejaré un poco de mi ropa, tal vez te quede grande.

Ella continuó con su labor, cuando terminó se envolvió con una toalla, se puso la camisa que él le había dado y unos pantalones azul marino, en efecto, la ropa de él le quedaba demasiado grande, secó su cabello con la toalla y lo peinó un poco, salió hacia la sala, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sillón negro con un poco de té en la pequeña mesa, cuando la vió le indicó que se sentará a su lado, la ojiperla caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Sasuke la miró por unos momentos, haciendo Hinata se pusiera roja y comenzara a jugar con sus dedos, él soltó un suspiro cuando observó las marcas en sus muñecas, esas cicatrices que tanto odiaba ver.

-¿Por qué?- dijo viendo hacia abajo.

La Hyuga no comprendió su pregunta, vio sus muñecas y entendió a que se refería.

-Po-po-por que, porque me ayudan, calman el dolor, aunque sea un poco.

-¡Estás mal!, ¡Esto no te ayuda en nada, sólo mírate, estás haciéndote más daño!- se sintió mal por gritarle, pero es que no lo soportaba, ella no merecía continuar sufriendo de esa manera.

-Y-y-yo…- su voz se quebró, mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus hermosas perlas que tenía por ojos.

-Hinata- la estrechó en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

Ella lloró en silencio mientras el la abrazaba más fuerte cada vez que escuchaba sus débiles sollozos, Sasuke tenía razón, sólo se estaba haciendo más daño, pero ya no lo soportaba, hace mucho que había dejado de querer vivir, pero él era el único que la detenía, él era lo único que le daba las fuerzas para seguir, pero cada día se volvía más insoportable.

-Déjalo, por favor, deja ése lugar y quédate- susurró Sasuke mientras acariciaba su largo cabello –Quédate conmigo.

-Sasuke-kun…yo…no puedo.

-Hinata- la estrechó aún más fuerte, no podía dejarla ir, no quería dejarla ir, quería demostrarle cuanto deseaba que estuviera con él, enseñarle cuanto le amaba, pero ella simplemente no podía avanzar, pero él le ayudaría, porque eso era lo que siempre hacía, desde el momento en el que entró a su vida.

**FLASHBACK**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, estaba harto de ser perseguido por todas esas locas que se hacían llamar sus fans, harto de que le juraran amor eterno, harto de que se la pasaran diciendo que eran las "indicadas", cuando claramente ni siquiera lo conocían, lo único que les atraía de él era su físico y seguramente, también su dinero, Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más codiciado de la universidad, heredero de las empresas Uchiha y el mejor en todo, en la escuela, en los deportes, en las artes, en TODO, y lo mejor, era soltero, él era perfecto a los ojos de todos, ¿Quién no querría a alguien como él?, ¡Por Kami-sama era el paquete completo!, pero, ¿Y eso de que sirve cuando estás solo?, sí, porque él estaba sólo, su familia había muerto cuando apenas tenía ocho años, en un accidente aéreo, volviéndolo una persona completamente diferente a lo que era, paso de ser un niño dulce y tierno a alguien orgulloso, arrogante y frío, se detuvo al ver una desagradable escena, Naruto, su mejor amigo su "hermano", besando a su otra "amiga" y ex-fangirl Sakura Haruno, un momento, ¿No se suponía que él tenía novia?, y si era así, ¿Qué hacia él entonces besando a Sakura?, "Baka" pensó, se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino hacia otra parte, recordó entonces la terraza de la escuela, nadie nunca iba ahí, se maldijo por no pensar en ese lugar desde un principio, al llegar la vio, ahí, sentada en el suelo, llorando, abrazándose sus piernas, con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, Hinata Hyuga, aquella chica tímida y sencilla, amable con todos, esa que jamás lo había mirada ni perseguido, esa que siempre se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, esa de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero ella no lo había elegido a él, no, ella había elegido al dobe de su amigo ese que ahora se encontraba besando a una pelirosa en el pasillo, se sentía mal por ella, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, ella lo había rechazado cuando él se le confesó, aunque ciertamente no se sentía enojado con ella, no obstante, debía admitir que sintió como si su corazón se rompiese cuando ella pronunció esas palabras "Lo siento, pero, me gusta otra persona", eso era lo que ella había dicho, sonrojada al límite y tartamudeando, y después de eso, después de casi seis años de su confesión –porque se enamoró de ella desde que tenía doce años- sus sentimientos hacia la peliazul no había cambiado, y verla triste por un idiota lo hacía enfurecer.

-Hyuga- le habló con cierta dureza en su voz.

La chica cesó su llanto y lo miró, cabello negro, ojos ónix, piel pálida, alto y poderoso, Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a ella.

-Uchiha-san…yo…etto…lo siento ya me iba- quiso levantarse pero su voz la detuvo.

-No importa.

Él se sentó a su lado, miró al cielo, mientras una sonrojada y un tanto incómoda Hyuga jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el dobe?- su pregunta era innecesaria, porque él ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun, é-é-él me engaña c-c-con Sa-Sa-Sakura-san- dijo ella, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo.

-Lo siento.

-N-n-n-no im-impor-ta, creo…creo que yo…ya lo sospechaba.

Él se encontraba levemente sorprendido, ella podía ser ingenua e inocente, pero claramente, no era tonta.

-Uchiha-san…..yo…arigatou.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- arqueó una ceja, no le había dado ninguna palabra de apoyo como para darle motivos por los cuales agradecerle.

-Por…por escu-escuchar-me- Hinata le sonrió, una sonrisa de esas que a él tanto le gustaban, una sonrisa que deseaba sólo fuera para él.

-Hmph- bufó como siempre.

Se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a la puerta, había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y no quería perder clases o tal vez sólo quería golpear a cierto rubio ojiazul por hacer llorar a Hinata.

-Sasuke- dijo él.

-¿Na-na-nani?

-Sólo dime Sasuke, si sigues llamándome Uchiha-san me sentiré como un viejo.

-De-de-de acuerdo Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun, entonces llámame Hi-Hi-Hinata, no me gusta que me llame Hyuga- no sabía de dónde había sacado valor para decir eso, pero se sentía bien.

-Entonces, Hinata- se giró para verla –No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad ahora que la tengo, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, lucharé por ti- y salió dejando a una muy confundida y desconcertada Hyuga.

-¿Eh?

Desde ése día no había vuelto a dejarla sola, pasaban todos los recesos juntos, él la molestaba porque le gustaba verla sonrojada, ella sólo se limitaba a ponerse nerviosa y tartamudear, pasaron así dos meses, dos meses en los que Sasuke se enteró del infierno que era la vida de Hinata Hyuga, su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años, fue atropellada y murió instantáneamente mientras ella y Hinata iban de compras, desde ése día su padre se la pasaba culpándola de la muerte de Hikari Hyuga, no le hablaba, la odiaba completamente y siempre se la insultaba y humillaba haciéndole ver lo débil y torpe que era, dos años más tarde su padre se casó con una mujer que sólo buscaba su dinero, y la cual lo había convencido para mandar a Hinata a un internado en el extranjero por otros tres años, cuando regresó se encontró con que su "madre" engañaba a su padre, ya que cuando la veía siempre llegaba tarde, en la madrugada, oliendo a alcohol, humo de cigarro y sexo, las únicas personas que Hinata tenía eran su hermana menor, Hanabi, con la cual no se llevaba mucho, ya que eran completamente opuestas, Hanabi tenía la personalidad de su padre fría y orgullosa y no eran muy cercanas, y su primo Neji, "su protector" y casi hermano, el único que en realidad la quería, pero se encontraba fuera del país debido a sus estudios, en resumen Hinata estaba completamente sola.

Además de vivir siendo menospreciada era sometida a constantes maltratos físicos, cada vez Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba molesto, ella era quien pagaba las consecuencias, todo eso la habían llevado a tener que usar métodos para aliviar el dolor que sentía, siendo cortarse la única salida, hubo un momento en el que casi murió por pasarse, estuvo en el hospital al menos tres días, pero no dejo de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando ella y Sasuke comenzaron a acercarse más.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Todo eso enfurecía al pelinegro, ya llevaban varias noches en las que ella llegaba su departamento, llorando, con nuevas marcas en las muñecas, prometiendo que sería la última vez, pero eso sólo eran mentiras, porque mientras ella siguiera viviendo en esa casa, seguiría haciéndose daño, cuando la sintió más calmada se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, la cargó y la llevo a su cuarto, cuando la dejó ahí se prometió algo. "Será la última noche, la última noche que te sientas así, la última noche que pases lejos de mí…Hinata", pensó determinado, oh sí, porque cuando Sasuke Uchiha se proponía algo lo cumplía, y no descansaría hasta que Hinata Hyuga volviera a sonreír, como lo hacía antes.

*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*

Se encerró en su habitación, estaba harta de escuchar que su padre la llamara débil, de recordarle que ella era una asesina, que ella era la culpable de la muerte de su madre, "Fue un accidente" repetía en su interior, "Un accidente", comenzó a derramar las incontrolables lágrimas, se levantó y caminó hacia su tocador, tomó una caja de madera en la cual guardaba una navaja, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo, con cuidado de no pasarse, ya que la última vez había ido a parar al hospital, y no le importó mucho.

**FLASHBACK**

Su padre y esa mujer hablaban en el pasillo del hospital, afuera de su habitación y pegada a la puerta podía escuchar la voz fría y dura de su padre.

-Es una decepción para la familia, un completo desastre- Hiashi Hyuga hablaba sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz, más que el odio.

-Neh, ya se le pasará, es sólo una fase, estará bien, en serio- decía la otra mujer, esa que tanto odiaba, aunque nunca lo dijera.

Pero ella no estaba bien, tenía demasiado dolor como para que se le "pasara".

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Continuó cortándose hasta que ya no sintió más el dolor, esa noche iría con él de nuevo, con la única persona que realmente estaba ahí para ella, el único en el que realmente podía confiar, él se había convertido en su amigo, su confidente, su cómplice, y en la persona más importante para su corazón, sí, porque a la larga comenzó a darse cuenta de que le necesitaba, necesitaba de sus brazos fuertes para protegerla, lo necesitaba a él, y se dio cuenta, de que lo amaba, pero claro, no lo diría porque él necesitaba a alguien mejor, no alguien que lo lastimara como ella hacía ahora.

Dejó su labor cuando comenzó a pensar en él, en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, en como el la consolaba sin necesidad de palabras, y en el como ella se sentía bien al instante, así que dejo la navaja a un lado y salió rumbo a su departamento.

*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*

No se esperaba que ella estuviera ahí, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas, tratando de recuperar el aire, cuando lo hizo se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó fuerte, Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las acciones de la ojiperla, ¿Acaso ella lo estaba abrazando?

-Sasuke-kun…yo…yo- ahora que se daba cuenta de sus acciones se encontraba sumamente apenada, pero no, no retrocedería, sería fuerte, le diría lo que tanto había estado guardando, amaba a ese frío y arrogante chico que al mismo tiempo era tierno y cálido con ella, aunque fuera muy dentro de él.

-Hinata…

-Y-y-y-yo…yo…yo estoy…estoy…creo que estoy…en-ena-enamorada d-d-de ti- soltó dificultosamente tartamudeando como siempre.

El corazón del azabache dio un vuelco, latió rápidamente y se detuvo por un momento, ella, Hinata, _su _Hinata, le estaba diciendo, ¿Qué lo amaba?

-T-t-te a-a-mo.

Y ahí estaban esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, con esa melodiosa voz, proveniente de ese hermoso ángel.

-Dilo de nuevo- dijo mientras se separaba de ella un poco y la miraba a sus ojos.

-T-t-te amo- susurró sonrojada.

-Otra vez- pidió mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

-Te amo- entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió su aliento rosar sus labios.

-Otra vez- volvió a pedir cuando sus labios rosaron los de ella.

-Te amo- susurró más bajo.

Devoró sus labios, primero con lentitud y luego subiendo de intensidad mientras caminaban hacia adentro con pasos torpes hasta llegar a la habitación, cerraron la puerta y se entregaron completamente, en cuerpo y alma, y la hizo suya una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-Hinata- habló mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello azulino –Quédate conmigo.

-Hai- dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Casémonos- soltó el después.

-¿Eh?- eso no sonaba como una proposición, más bien, como un hecho, la ojiperla no podía creer lo que le decía, ¿Casarse?, ¿No eran demasiado jóvenes?, es decir, tenían apenas dieciocho años –P-p-pe-pero… S-Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿N-n-no crees que somos d-d-de-dema-demasiado jóvenes?

-Hmph, ¿Y eso qué?, me amas, te amo, ¿Cuál es el problema?, lo único que sé es que te quiero en mi vida, para siempre- dijo mientras apegándola más hacia él, le gustaba sentir su calor –Entonces ¿aceptas?

-Hai Sasuke-kun, acepto casarme contigo.

Y así se hundieron en un largo sueño, al día siguiente Hinata volvió a su cas, tomó todas sus pertenencias y las puso en una gran maleta, mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguida de los gritos histéricos de su padre.

-¡Hinata, si sales de aquí dejarás de ser mi hija, estarás muerta para mí, ya no pertenecerás a esta familia!- Hiashi estaba furioso, en su interior algo se rompía, estaba perdiendo algo valioso para él, algo que no supo valorar, pero no lo demostraría, su orgullo era más fuerte.

-Eso…es gracioso, hace mucho que deje de sentir que era tu hija y de que esto era una familia- su voz sonaba fría y seria, algo nada común en ella –Adiós padre.

Después de eso ya no supo nada más de su "familia" si es que se le podía llamar así, lo único que le dolía era tener que dejar a Hanabi, no eran muy cercanas, pero la quería, después de todo, era su hermana menor.

*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*

2 meses después

-Te ves hermosa Hina-chan- decía TenTen, su cuñada y novia de su primo Neji.

-Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto- una Ino muy emocionada sonreía hacia su amiga.

-Arigatou Ino-chan, TenTen-chan- la ojiperla estaba más que feliz, estaba segura de que ése era el día más feliz de su vida.

Se miró al espejo, parecía una princesa con su largo vestido blanco, acarició su vientre, después de que se fue con Sasuke descubrió casi dos semanas después que tenía un atraso, decidió hacerse una prueba de embarazo y salió positivo, al principio estaba algo asustada, no sabía como Sasuke lo tomaría, pero cuando se lo dijo él no hizo nada más que besarla decirle lo mucho que la amaba, ahora unirían sus vidas y esperarían ansiosos la llegada de ese pequeño angelito al que llenarían de amor.

-Tienen razón Hinata-chan, te ves muy linda- Sakura sonreía aunque en su mirada había tristeza –Siento lo que pasó con Naruto, estoy muy apenada y espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Sakura-chan, no tienes porque preocuparte más, ya los he perdonado- Hinata acarició el rostro de Sakura mientras esta comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera tan buena?, se abrazaron, un abrazo que demostraba una amistad sincera.

-Hinata-sama, ya es hora- Neji entró e interrumpió a las dos mujeres.

-Hai, Neji-niisan- caminó hasta su primo seguida de las tres mujeres.

*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*-.-*0*

Ahí estaba ella, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, caminaba hacia él al lado de su primo.

-Cuidalos bien Uchiha- Neji y Sasuke no se llevaban del todo bien, ambos era orgullosos y desde que se conocieron no pudieron evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento el uno hacia el otro que los hacía detestarse.

-Hmph- bufó irritado.

Tomó a su futura esposa, la ceremonia transcurrió de manera tranquila, cuando ambos dijeron "acepto" se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, después llegó el momento de besar a la novia, lo cual Sasuke hizo gustosamente, se susurraron hermosas palabras de amor y prometieron amarse por siempre, y amar a esa criatura producto de los dos que estaban deseosos de ver, pero todavía tenían que esperar siete meses más, pero no importaba, mientras estuvieran juntos esperarían el tiempo que fuera necesario, y todo ese amor era porque él no la dejo sola, porque desde esa noche de lluvia, había sido su última noche lejos de él, porque él se había convertido en su razón, porque él no la dejó decir adiós, esa última noche.

**Vaya, creo que me salió demasiado largo para ser un One-shot, aún así estoy muy contenta con esto, creo que me salió bien jejeje reviews para mí?**

**P.D: Sus hermosos reviews me inspiran a seguir adelante ;)**

**Letra y traducción de la hermosa canción (para mí): **

** watch?v=owSm2J-0WJk**


End file.
